


Sweetheart

by sansismyweakness



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Cute, F/M, Smut, relationship, slightly angsty/tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansismyweakness/pseuds/sansismyweakness
Summary: Reader and Red care a lot about each other, if only he could step up to the plate and commit





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble for CrusnikRoxas! I really hope you like it, and I'm sorry it was a little late <3

You had been doing your best to wait for him to admit it. You really had.

But it had been a few months now, and you were pretty sure everyone in town knew exactly how he felt…

…if only he could say it him damn self.

You sighed to yourself as you unlocked the front door to the skele-brothers house, and while you didn’t officially live there, you might as well since half your stuff was in Red’s room anyways and they had clearly given you a key. You supposed that just went hand in hand with the fact you were with Red all the time and yet he still couldn’t-

“Heya, sweetheart,” that familiar deep voice rumbled as you stepped into the house, that damned precious toothy smile greeting you as Red turned the corner into the living room. “How was yer day?” he pulled you into a hug, nuzzling your hair with that subtle purr that just melted your soul. 

“Wasn’t too bad,” you murmured back, the thoughts from walking in the door starting to fade with his embrace. “Pretty typical, ‘cept that one jackass from the market tried hitting on me again,” you huffed and chuckled while shaking your head a little. 

That sweet purr turned into a quiet, low growl within his rib cage as he pulled you in closer, “he was, was he?”

You weren’t sure if you liked or disliked that he got protective about that. Maybe both, depending on the day honestly.

“Yup,” you said nonchalantly, trying to push away from him, “just like he always does when he asks me if I have a boyfriend.” You didn’t really try to cover up the fact you had a tone with that last word.

It made him let go of you, that phrase something that always irked him for some god-forsaken reason. “We been over this, sweetheart…”

You looked him in the eye lights, “yeah, I know we have,” you held your tongue, again, you were just getting so tired of this discussion. “I’m going to get some water,” you mumbled as you shrugged past him into the kitchen. 

His footsteps followed you, “whatdya want me to do, huh?” he huffed behind you with that gruff tone that was somewhere between being frustrated and wanting to please you.

You ignored him and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, just shaking your head again until his hand laid upon the counter to block you from getting to the sink. He was… blushing, that dust of rusty red was more than obvious on his cheekbones. “Whatdya want me to do?” he asked again, softer, barely making eye contact in his bashful state.

“You know what, Red, we’ve been over this,” you said with as even a tone as you could, looking down at your glass. As close as you two were, he just couldn’t quite get there, and you weren’t sure why either. It was just infuriating that he couldn’t just say it! You tried your best not to beg or sound pathetic about it, but there was an undeniable pull between the two of you ever since you first met, and it took him long enough just to get this close to you.

His blush grew deeper and another growl rumbled in his ribs as he pushed off the counter and stepped away from you, “yeah, we have,” he crossed his arms, his telltale sign he was standing by his previous stances from every other time you had this conversation. So much for that sweet expression.

Stepping over to fill your glass, you couldn’t help the ache in your chest. With everything you two did together, everyone assumed you were dating by now, but he would get all flustered or irritated at any inclination of it and deny it on the spot. It didn’t make any sense! You could feel the burn in your own cheeks with your own frustrations about the topic, trying to cool off literally with downing the water in your glass. 

“How long we gonna fight about this?” he grumbled, chancing a brief glance at you. 

“However long it takes,” you mumbled back, keeping your gaze on the back splash of the kitchen wall. You weren’t really one to get angry, this was just not how you wanted to deal with coming over… coming home.

He lowered his hands, opening and closing his fists a few times while he thought about his next words, “why does it hafta be something, why can’t we just… be?”

“Why can’t you just accept it?” you retorted, “why can’t you just say it instead of ignoring it?”

“I ain’t ignoring anything!” he snarled back, facing you again, “I just-"

“You just what, Red?” you set the glass down a little heavier than needed on the counter as you looked back at him. You didn’t want to be mad, you honestly weren’t mad you just wanted so badly to have him stop being so stubborn about his feelings!

That rusty red blush had spread to his joints and covered his entire skull, his eye lights glowing brightly but… not with anger. Abruptly he was holding your face in his hands and pressing his teeth to your lips hungrily, desperately, as if it could be the last time he ever kissed you. It caught you by surprise, but it was only a second before you were kissing him back, hands tentatively coming to rest on his rib cage over his jacket. 

“If I have ya… I can lose ya,” he finally whispered against your lips, bony thumbs rubbing against your cheeks.

You swore you could feel your soul stutter as you looked up at him, he had never said anything like that before. 

“…what?”

He wouldn’t look you in the eyes, that too cute glow on his cheekbones illuminating your own soft blush now. “I don’t wanna lose ya, sweetheart, okay? If we make it too serious then I could lose ya, really lose ya.”

The two of you had talked about his past a few times, and as time went on together you learned more and more why he and his brother were so rough and tumble. It was something you had to try to remember sometimes, you couldn’t even really fathom the things he had been through, but the way he confided in you made you feel like you were able to help ease at least some of his past.

“Red,” you said his name with such tenderness that he had to look at you, “you wouldn’t lose me… you could never lose me.”

He looked between your eyes as if trying to find something hidden there, some kind of trick, or lie. You weren’t sure you would ever understand why he did that with you, but then again, you were still learning more and more about him every day, which only meant that someday maybe he’d tell you everything, but really… all you wanted to know-

“Sweetheart… do you-“ he took a deep breath, “gods, this is…” he wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you closer, much more affectionate this time as his phalanges stroked your cheek, “you really wanna be with someone like me?” his usual calm voice sounded worried, almost anxious.

A smile crossed your lips, the one that he adored so much, the one that reassured him without you even trying, “yeah, of course I do,” you whispered back to him with such genuine intent, clutching at his jacket and leaning in to kiss him again.

Next thing you knew you were laying down with him over you, the soft squish of his well-worn mattress beneath you, and his hands roaming over your curves eagerly and yet so cautiously.   
“Sweetheart…” he breathed out before starting to trail those sharp teeth gently down your jaw and your neck, his strong hands holding your sides while his thumbs brushed just under your chest. “Oh, sweetheart…” he repeated in that tone that sent shivers down your spine, the one that meant he was going to show you just how much you meant to him, even if he couldn’t say it out loud.  
This time was different though, the careful way his phalanges worked under your shirt to lift it off of you, the soft gaze he gave when looking over your near bare chest and torso, the way his teeth caressed down your sternum while he worked to unclasp your bra until that delightful, magical tongue of his could lick across your supple mounds. 

God why couldn’t he just say it? He was so good at showing you…

You melted beneath him, arching up into him as one hand started to massage and squeeze your right breast and his tongue lathed over the other. Your thigh came up to rub against the side of his pelvis and up his hip, a silent permission to encourage him and have him continue, while your hands found their way under his jacket and tee to roam over his ribs as best they could. 

A soft keen escaped your lips as his teeth pinched your nipple and his tongue swirled around it, and he chuckled low with your sweet sound. After a few more moments of tender and teasing affection to your breasts, he began to work his teeth and tongue down the center of your torso, hands worshiping every inch of you he could as he slid down your body. He nipped at the hem of your jeans, gazing up at you with an affectionate and eager glow in his eye lights before his hands came down to undo them and tug them off. Toothy kisses followed across your skin as they were pulled off more and more, and he wasted no time in pressing a teasing kiss over your panties as he yanked the offending clothing off fully. 

The scent of your arousal made his magic tingle in his bones, that familiar glow beginning to illuminate in his shorts as he nuzzled and massaged your legs and thighs and hips. “Oh, baby girl, yer so gorgeous…” he murmured into your skin, biting gently up your left thigh as he pulled quiet whimpers from your lips with his touches and gazes. 

Slowly, almost painfully so, he started to pry your panties off and drop them to the floor with your jeans. He then crawled back up your body to press more kisses to your lips, a quiet rumble of pleasure in his rib cage as you returned it fervently. A phalange came down to tease along your outer lips, dipping ever so slightly into your arousal before running along your slit. The growls building in his chest meant you were whimpering so deliciously for him, and if the needy grasping at his jacket and bones was anything to go by, you had mostly forgotten about your discussion… or at least stopped caring for now.

Red paused though, gazing at you with more affection than you thought you had ever seen before, such an expression that you didn’t even mind him stopping touching you right now.   
“You know… you know I care about ya, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Of course, Red… I know that,” you breathed out in reply, one of your hands coming up to rest on his cheekbone. 

He purred and nuzzled into your hand, but didn’t look away from your eyes as the glow of his magic spread throughout his joints. He was sure you could hear his soul beat in his rib cage. It took him a moment or two, but finally he spoke up again, “is it… is it a stupid time to ask?” he whispered with such love, and yet such anxiety. “I been waitin’ too long to ask you… I know that… I just… I hope I didn’t wait too long,” he exhaled shakily, even without needing to breathe it was still somehow helpful to do so. 

“Ask me what, Red?” you smiled warmly, rubbing your thumb over his cheekbone now as such warmth blossomed beneath your chest. 

He paused again, this time with his breath held as he gazed upon you like you were the most precious thing in the universe. “Sweetheart… I wantcha, I do, I’m scared as hell but lookit you, always puttin’ up with my bullshit,” he rested his forehead to yours, “won’t you be my girl? For real?”

You had to hold back a squeal, you just couldn’t help feeling so overwhelmed with joy as you cupped his face with both hands and pressed your lips to his teeth so passionately.

“Oh, thank gods,” he laughed breathily, kissing you again and again as he held you tight to his body, “my girl…” he chuckled again, “oh fuck that feels… that feels good to say.”

He kept kissing you over and over until the both of you were smiling, giggling, blushing messes who couldn’t wait any more to ‘make this official’. Your hands started pulling at his jacket and then his tee shirt, which he eagerly helped you strip off of him in exchange for nibbles at the sensitive spots on your neck just to hear you whimper excitedly. 

His next growl was on the verge of primal as he tugged his shorts off, and you could never help how your eyes always moved to look in awe at the very well endowed glowing red cock at the base of his pelvis. He grinned at you when you looked back up at his face, reaching down to stroke his length a few times to ready himself even further. 

“Is my girl ready?” he purred as he ran his tongue along the edges of his teeth, reveling in the way you squirmed under him in anticipation. “M’really gonna show you what I shoulda been this whole time baby… just how mine you are,” he grabbed your hip as he lined himself up with your slick entrance, your unprepared walls already begging for him just the way he liked it. 

You swallowed thickly at his words, fingers hooking in between his ribs for something to hold onto, “yes, I’m all yours, Red,” you gazed up at him with just as much need as he had, the flutter of your souls calling to each other with his more or less admission. 

A choked moan escaped you as he started to push his thick member into you, an equally pleased groan falling from his mouth at how nicely you squeezed him. He continued to push in, slowly but without pause, feeling every inch of you stretch around him as he filled you with his girth. 

“Oh, baby girl,” he moaned as he finally hilted, leaning down to sink his teeth into your shoulder with a subtle rock against your hips.

You clutched at him tightly as he let you adjust, your legs hooked over his hip bones to allow him the deepest entry you could, and whines of nearly painful pleasure filled the room in tandem with his low growls. He waited only a moment or two before beginning to pull out slowly, and thrust back in a little faster, repeating the motion until he set a steady pace with your dripping entrance taking him easier and easier each time.

The sounds of your names carried on the ends of your combined moans and squeals as his bones pressed roughly into your skin with each harder thrust he gave, the growls rumbling in his rib cage showing his desire to claim you even more. The two of you always knew this was how he showed his affection, how both of you could come over the irritation of the topic and know still that you both cared more than enough to be intimate with each other. 

Knowing that you were actually his now though, more than just assumed, you were his girl, just brought you so much god damn joy. 

The two of you groaned and growled as he took you harder and harder, slamming into you and begging you to cum for him in hushed, seductive whispers against your neck and shoulder. It didn’t take much longer once he found that perfect spot within you, hilting against it with each thrust to have you quivering and screaming his name until you finally squeezed around his massive member.

“Fuck, sweetheart, that’s it, that’s it!” he snarled hungrily as he continued to pump into you a handful more times before pushing in as hard and deep as he could, his cock throbbing with his release as he filled you up with ragged thrusts. “Oh fuck yeah,” he groaned as he laid heavily against you, nuzzling into your neck as you two reveled in bliss together.

You laughed breathlessly, seeing stars as you hugged him close and nuzzled into him in turn, “god you always… always make me stop being mad at you,” you teased.

He pulled back a little so he could gaze into your eyes, and gave you a dopey smile. “Hey… I love you,” he whispered.

Your eyes widened, your grip on him tightening, and you laughed again, out of pure joy, giggling like a total idiot. “I love you too, so much.”

“Good, good…” he rolled you two until you were over him, one hand on your back to hold you against him and the other on your hip, “’cause we’re gonna show each other just how much all night baby girl.”


End file.
